


情色小说家之死

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 忒修斯失踪了，纽特寻找哥哥的下落时渐渐发现忒修斯的另一个身份——情色小说家。（哥哥没死！没死！没死！）





	1. 一、失踪的忒修斯

**Author's Note:**

> AU！全都是私设啊，父母名字私设，各方面私设！  
> 不是推理文！不是推理文！不是推理文！
> 
>  
> 
> 没有捉虫，有写的不好的地方抱歉！！！

1.

 

 

忒修斯·斯卡曼德不见了。他是以银行家科林·斯卡曼德的长子身份失踪的。

科林·斯卡曼德站在一个类似于讲台的，及腰高的桌子前，他前倾着身体以便能凑近那只又小又矮的话筒。纽特·斯卡曼德站在科林·斯卡曼德的右后方，注视着父亲的背影。

他们管这场公开的“寻人启事”叫新闻发布会——银行家的长子失踪除了会给家人带来悲痛，还会给记者以及所谓的上流社会带来新的社交话题。

科林·斯卡曼德还在冲话筒说着什么，纽特眨了眨眼让自己保持注意力后听见父亲已经在对这场发布会进行收尾，他的声音带着点疲倦，科林说希望大家能尽可能地提供线索，他还说忒修斯是个好孩子，纽特对这一点存疑，一是他因为父亲把三十多岁的忒修斯称为“孩子”而感到了不适，二是纽特从不觉得忒修斯能被称得上是“好孩子”，尽管他表现出的样子的确是个好人的样子。

科林说完后往左手边走去，他没有看纽特，但纽特一直在看他。纽特看着自己的父亲一步步走向母亲，然后揽住她的肩膀，低下头做出痛苦万分的样子。纽特皱起了眉头，他觉得自己的父亲实际上远没有看起来悲伤，他甚至不知道这个家里真正为忒修斯的失踪而难过的人到底有几个。

纽特也不知道自己是否真的感到难过。

叫帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的黑发探长接手了这个案子，他在科林之后紧跟着上台，以同样前倾的姿势对发布会做了总结，他们颠来倒去说的都是同样的话，纽特觉得厌烦，他想赶紧逃离这个地方。

发布会的会场是格雷夫斯在前一天才临时租到的，这全因为科林·斯卡曼德的善变。银行家善于指挥也乐于指挥，他的计划好像永远也赶不上变化，往往科林刚对格雷夫斯探长谈完自己的想法，他就能冒出新的点子。因此租会场这件事科林就改了有五或六次，纽特已经懒得去数了，他只记得科林让助理一遍遍和格雷夫斯探长沟通，在离发布会还有不到16小时的时候科林终于敲定自己想要的场所，助理在通知了探长后，黑发男人亲自来到斯卡曼德家确认，格雷夫斯抿着嘴听科林·斯卡曼德说话的样子印在了纽特的脑子里，这个形象甚至比任何来自于忒修斯的印象都要深刻——在忒修斯失踪一周后，纽特似乎只能靠照片来回忆哥哥的样子了。

纽特讨厌被人注视的感觉，所以他讨厌这个发布会。这个会场是格雷夫斯尽一切所能租到的条件最好的地方了——它不过于庄重严肃也不会太娱乐休闲，空间大小也恰到好处，总之科林·斯卡曼德很满意。如果抛开会场里打在他身上莫名其妙的聚光灯，纽特也许也会觉得一切完美（除了他们在谈论的忒修斯失踪的话题）。纽特直到现在都觉得所有事情都不真实，他虽然对忒修斯会失踪这事早有预料，但它真真切切发生后却又让纽特产生了虚幻感。

忒修斯失踪的那天和以往的所有日子一样普通，他在起床后和纽特打了招呼，吃掉了佣人做的英式早餐后离开家去上班。

纽特，或者说除了忒修斯以外的所有斯卡曼德家的人都不知道忒修斯在哪上班，斯卡曼德夫妇也不知道自己的长子到底做什么工作。格雷夫斯探长在询问科林·斯卡曼德关于忒修斯的工作问题时，科林说自己的儿子也许是个公务员，在他眼里只有公务员算个正经而体面的工作；瑞秋·斯卡曼德——纽特的母亲——对于这个问题的答案则是：“他也许是个摄影师，忒修斯挺喜欢拍照的。”

纽特坐在父母身边，他在心里为哥哥感到难过——他的父母一点也不了解他。

“所以……”格雷夫斯探长面向纽特，他的表情告诉纽特他不指望在纽特这里问出什么来，纽特觉得有些羞耻，似乎他们家表面上看起来和睦而实际上互相漠视的畸形关系就要暴露在这位探长面前了。

“所以……能和我谈谈你哥哥吗？”探长的语气很轻，纽特认为他是为了表达善意，于是纽特对格雷夫斯轻轻笑了一下。

忒修斯不是他的亲哥哥，确切的说，不是瑞秋的孩子，他们之间表面的关系只是分享一个爸爸而已。但这一点格雷夫斯显然已经调查清楚，实际上纽特所了解的、能告诉外人的关于忒修斯的事情格雷夫斯都已经了如指掌，而剩下的不能说的，纽特是如何都不会说的。

纽特想了很久，轻声说：“忒修斯不喜欢吃西兰花。”

格雷夫斯的失望写在了脸上，纽特看得出来这位探长离暴跳如雷只有一步之遥，纽特很想告诉他：不要轻易参与上层社会人士的家事。

“那么忒修斯在失踪之前有没有什么异常？”格雷夫斯稍微调整了情绪，问在沙发上并排坐的科林、瑞秋和纽特。

忒修斯那天早上一如往常，他在出门前亲吻了纽特的嘴角，当然，这一切都是悄悄发生的。他们在前一晚在忒修斯的房间里发生了边缘性行为——具体来说就是忒修斯把阴茎插在纽特的双腿之间抽插，他们做了很多次，忒修斯也射了很多。这大约算是反常的一点，因为忒修斯很少这样不知节制，但纽特当时为忒修斯找了个完美的理由——忒修斯晚餐时喝了很多酒。

后来忒修斯说他会搬出去住，纽特赞同忒修斯的想法，他发誓全英国再也找不出第二个两个儿子都成年了却依然和父母一起住的家庭了。忒修斯还说他已经看好了公寓，离他上班的地方很近。

纽特枕在忒修斯的胳膊上，问他到底在做什么，忒修斯亲了亲纽特的额头，轻叹一声：“阿尔忒弥斯……”

当时的纽特以为这只是忒修斯的习惯，忒修斯习惯在每一次性事后轻唤纽特的中间名，后来纽特认为这大概也是一个异常的地方，忒修斯也许是在和他道别。

 

记者们陆续离开后发布会也宣告结束，纽特没有和父母坐一辆车回家，他自己开了车来，是一辆小甲壳虫，忒修斯送给他的礼物。

这辆车纽特开了很多年，如今它已经老到只是挂个挡就要吭吭乱叫的地步，但纽特依然不打算换掉它，纽特对车不感兴趣，他不愿意在选车这件事上下太大的功夫。实际上如果纽特要求，科林的助理完全可以胜任“选车顾问”这个工作，这位二十来岁的男孩平日里最大的兴趣除了给科林当助理，便是上网浏览各式各样的车——轿车、赛车、房车、越野车……不一而足。男孩已经不止一次跃跃欲试想要自荐做纽特的顾问，他显然不知道甲壳虫对纽特的意义，不然也不会如此积极主动。

车是纽特大学毕业后忒修斯送给他的，忒修斯说有一辆属于自己的车就多了一份自由，纽特认为忒修斯说的没错，但他看见停在车库里的甲壳虫却没办法高兴——纽特认为甲壳虫的外形太过花哨和高调，亮黄色的车体也实在显眼。同时他也有些失望，好像忒修斯从不知道他更喜欢质朴一些的风格。

黄色的甲壳虫让纽特觉得这像是忒修斯送给女朋友的礼物，而纽特既不是女人，和忒修斯的关系也不是情侣关系，纽特更愿意认为他们是一对“互相解决生理问题的同父异母的兄弟”。纽特这样的想法在忒修斯看来似乎有些绝情。兄弟俩就外表上看，忒修斯更像花天酒地朝三暮四的那个，他天生就长着一张“上层人士”的脸，帅气又自带气场，多数时候表情是温和的，但也不难看出被他压抑着的进攻性，纽特常常在想忒修斯的进攻性到底是从何而来。实际上忒修斯的内心却相当柔软，纽特几乎能用“脆弱”形容他——是既坚韧又脆弱，忒修斯好像总是缺乏安全感，纽特想，如果是因为缺乏安全感而显露出了进攻性，那么忒修斯简直可以被称为“可怜人儿”了。大约正是如此，纽特对忒修斯投入了一些“母亲”的情感。这个情感来源便是瑞秋，瑞秋是个好母亲，她对纽特的付出永远都是无私的，哪怕十岁时的纽特把家几乎变成了动物园她也不曾有过一句责怪，反而是陪着纽特一起观察小动物们的习性(“动物园”后来因为科林的忍无可忍而消失)。但瑞秋的好只针对纽特，她也许无法做到真心对待丈夫和别的女人生下的孩子，在对待忒修斯这件事上，瑞秋便少了很多耐心——她只保证忒修斯吃饱穿暖，如同招待客人那样招待忒修斯，虽然永远都是笑脸迎人，但无论如何也分不出更多的爱给大男孩。

也许是为了弥补母亲未能给予忒修斯的母爱，纽特从小就学会了如何在同忒修斯的相处中给他关怀，那时候纽特还不知道自己身上自然而然地带着些“母性的光辉”(这个形容是纽特很久以后才知道的，当他在忒修斯的稿件中看见这个词时，忒修斯已经失踪两个星期了)。

 

格雷夫斯对忒修斯失踪案的调查毫无进展，斯卡曼德一家人似乎都在妨碍调查，格雷夫斯有理由相信，若是斯卡曼德只是个普通家庭，忒修斯的失踪将不会被任何警察知道。

纽特和佣人看起来是最容易找到突破的。一般来说这样的名人家庭或多或少总会有些许八卦可以挖，但佣人能提供给格雷夫斯的也只是翻来覆去的他早已烂熟于心的内容，例如瑞秋不是忒修斯的生母；科林忙得几乎不着家，而且据他们所知，科林是难得的不会“乱搞”的男人，虽然他对员工的工作要求有些苛刻，但同时又非常慷慨，总体来说可以称得上是个好男人。和两位家长比起来，儿子们就神秘多了，尤其是忒修斯。

“他就像是带着秘密来到这个家的”，叫玛丽的女佣这么说，“纽特三岁的时候，大概是二十五年前，斯卡曼德先生突然带回来一个男孩，他就是忒修斯，因为忒修斯，先生和夫人闹到几乎要离婚的地步。但是忒修斯对纽特很好，夫人好像慢慢就接受他了。”

纽特和忒修斯的关系越来越好，佣人说常看见纽特从忒修斯的房里出来，他们同睡到忒修斯去上大学。忒修斯毕业后两人看起来就再也没有那么亲密了。

这些只是佣人们的看法，事实在纽特这里刚好相反。忒修斯比纽特大了八岁，他去上大学那一年纽特才10岁。等忒修斯修完大学四年的课程，纽特已经是一个14岁的男孩了。14岁的孩子看起来天真无害、纯情无知，但纽特的早熟早已超出了所有人的想象，那时候的纽特很明确且执拗地想要得到忒修斯，所以在纽特16岁的时候他让忒修斯爱上了他。

格雷夫斯选择单独询问纽特，于是他在一个下午去了纽特工作的动物救济所。纽特是一名兽医，相比起人来，他显然更知道如何同动物打交道，格雷夫斯想，这也许就是纽特与人类交流时很少直视对方眼睛的原因之一。而现在，这个聪明的年轻人正在利用自己的这个特点为心虚作掩护——他显然是心虚了，从他让助手邦缇离开时带着颤抖的语气就能感受出来，他没有做好应对不速之客格雷夫斯的准备。

纽特锁好办公室的门，为格雷夫斯倒了一杯水后坐回了自己的位置，他垂着眼的样子颇有些楚楚可怜，格雷夫斯从见到纽特的第一眼就觉得他是个漂亮男孩，他的漂亮能模糊掉性别，这也难怪邦缇为他着迷——助手对纽特的迷恋格雷夫斯只一眼就能看出来，他不信纽特看不出来。

“我想和你谈谈忒修斯。”格雷夫斯开门见山。

纽特听完这句话，朝桌子右上角的相框看了一眼，之后迅速收回自己的眼神，他又开始盯着电脑的键盘看，好像键盘上的字母能自动组成对付格雷夫斯的词句。

格雷夫斯想知道相框里是张怎样的照片，多半会和忒修斯有关，要么是忒修斯的单人照，要么是纽特和他的合影。把哥哥的照片摆在办公桌随时都能看见的地方，显然这对兄弟的关系比纽特所表现出来的更加亲密一点。但纽特什么都不愿说。

“难道你不想让忒修斯回家吗？”格雷夫斯这么问纽特。

纽特笑了一下，他抬眼看了一下格雷夫斯，然后收回眼神。格雷夫斯抿嘴的样子又出现在了他的脑子里。

“我当然希望他能回家。”纽特说，但不是以“被警察找到”的方式回家。被警察找到是一件很糟糕的事情，这意味着兄弟俩的秘密很可能会曝光于天下，或者更坏一点的情况就是——忒修斯的尸体被发现在一个陌生的地方，不仅忒修斯再也无法回家，他们之间的关系依然会被世人知道。

纽特打从一开始就不想配合格雷夫斯的工作，他只想凭自己一己之力找到忒修斯。

 

在发现忒修斯也许失踪了的那个晚上，纽特把一切他和哥哥“偷情”的证据都藏了起来，他的衣柜里有一个小暗格，当时纽特在对自己房间重新装修时仿佛有预料般让木匠给自己的衣柜造了个秘密空间。而这一次却是纽特第一次使用它。

这些证据包括了忒修斯的日记本、备用电脑、硬盘，忒修斯日常用的电脑里没有一丝纽特的痕迹，或者说没有一丝“情人”纽特的痕迹，同样的，手机里也没有他俩过于亲密的内容。纽特认为一切都天衣无缝，但格雷夫斯不这么想，对于佣人口中“感情很好”的兄弟俩来说，纽特和忒修斯的关系看起来却有些淡漠。格雷夫斯一心想找出他俩感情变淡的原因，却从来没往反方向思考。

纽特还没来得及检查他藏起来的东西，父母就已经报了警。警察在忒修斯的房间进进出出、仔细翻看，格雷夫斯探长说看起来忒修斯离开的很匆忙，因为房间里有被翻找的痕迹，格雷夫斯发表这个观点的时候目光扫过每一个人的脸，纽特觉得他的眼神太刺眼了，便垂下眼看着忒修斯房间的地毯。

这块地毯对他们来说有着特殊意义，实际上忒修斯房间里的一切对纽特来说都有着一定的意义。

那时候纽特才十二三岁，忒修斯已经上大二了，纽特最期待忒修斯放假回家，他喜欢和忒修斯坐在地毯上聊天，听忒修斯讲他的大学生活。忒修斯的生命中出现的女孩很多，让他尤其喜欢的却不多，但是那个假期忒修斯有了一个相当有好感的女孩，他把和女孩的相遇讲给纽特听了。

纽特听完后有些失落，他没有把这份失落持续太久，而是扑倒了忒修斯身上，把哥哥压在身下，像小时候那样静静吸着哥哥的体味和感受哥哥的心跳。纽特嘴上说着他在动物救济所做志愿者的事，脑袋却在放空，眼睛也只是死死盯着地毯上的一个白色小圆点。

忒修斯被纽特压得喘不过气，他的一双大手掐住纽特的腋窝让他坐了起来，说：“纽特，你又重了一点。”然后温柔地亲了亲纽特的脸颊。

纽特第一次学会手淫也是在这块地毯上，那时候他已经十五岁了。十五岁的男孩才开始学习手淫听起来似乎有些不可思议，但纽特一直迈不出这一步——他的幻想对象是自己的哥哥，因此“手淫”这件事对他来说就是罪大恶极。

他坐在地毯上，回忆和幻想忒修斯的一切，刚在脑子里描绘出忒修斯亲吻他脖子的场景就射了，前后不过五分钟。精液落在地毯上，被迅速吸收，纽特还是拿餐巾纸仔细把它们擦干净，地毯看起来和五分钟之前的样子并没有区别，但纽特知道所有的区别，哪怕是十三年后，他也能分辨出地毯上的哪个地方有他的精液——正被格雷夫斯踩在脚下的那个地方。

在纽特十七岁时，忒修斯终于和他发生了性行为，虽然那只是一场腿交。纽特跪在地毯上，他把自己的私处毫不掩饰地暴露在忒修斯面前，忒修斯却选择了他的腿缝。年长男人的手握着纽特的腰，他的汗滴在纽特背上，他发出低沉而压抑的声音，这一切都让纽特着迷不已，忒修斯却以为自己是犯罪的那个——大男孩迟钝笨拙地以为是自己先爱上纽特的，他从不知道纽特为了这些准备了多久。他们射精后，忒修斯手忙脚乱地清理地毯，纽特看着哥哥拿纸巾想把精液吸出来的样子很想告诉他不要做无用功了，这块神奇的地毯最终总会把一切恢复成原样的，但他还是没有开口。

纽特站在忒修斯的房间门口，他知道如果警察把每一寸地毯都检查一遍也许能发现几处不太一样的地方，然后能从上面提取到兄弟俩的精液，但显然他们没有这么做，他们觉得没有必要这么做。

 

 

tbc……


	2. 二、失踪的情色小说家（1）

1.

发布会后的第二天晚上，纽特破解了忒修斯的邮箱密码，是“Password”这个单词。在这之前纽特试过忒修斯的名字、纽特的名字、忒修斯的生日、纽特的生日……还有一切纽特认为忒修斯会用来做密码的字母和数字，他也试过“password”——小写的p——网页提示他密码错误。而正确的这个密码导致纽特在往后的日子里只要一看见这个单词就会想到忒修斯的脸，每当这时纽特会忍不住轻轻笑起来——忒修斯只在他面前才会表现出的傻样浮现在纽特的脑海里，“真是一个傻哥哥”，纽特这样想。

忒修斯的邮箱里有着上百封未读邮件，他们都来自同一个人——雅各布。

纽特的手移动着鼠标，让光标停在了最下面的那封未读邮件上，从时间顺序来看，它是忒修斯失踪后第一封到达邮箱里的信件。

纽特有些紧张，他抓起手边的杯子，喝了一口里面只剩下半杯的冰牛奶。

冰箱里常年都存着新鲜的牛奶，从全脂、半脂到脱脂，全部都有。纽特偏爱玛莎的半脂牛奶，忒修斯则偏爱特易购的全脂牛奶*。纽特认为这也许和忒修斯从小的生活习惯有关。忒修斯从未向纽特提起过他十一岁之前的生活，但纽特从佣人那听到过一些，她们说忒修斯的出生是个意外，他的生母在各种意义上都配不上科林，科林和她结婚后不到一年就离了婚，尽管科林会支付女人一定的扶养费和生活费，母子俩过得依然很拮据。因此冰箱里的玛莎和特易购就像是纽特和忒修斯的两种人生——一个是从生下来就不愁吃穿，一个是自小就尝尽生活疾苦。

冰牛奶顺着纽特的食管流进胃里，他感觉自己的胃缩了一下。等纽特的胃以及身体的所有器官都放松下来时，他搁在鼠标上的手指才终于按下了左键。

雅各布说：你到底到哪儿去了？为什么联系不上你？交稿日期就快到了！

倒数第二封邮件距倒数第一封的时间不过半个小时：请速速回话！

之后的邮件都大同小异，纽特猜测雅各布应该是一个编辑，至于忒修斯在写什么稿件，为谁写稿件，则不得而知了。

忒修斯有可能会是个作家这件事并没有让纽特感到意外。纽特在很小的时候就缺少了父亲的陪伴，他的睡前故事几乎全是忒修斯念的或编的，至于为什么纽特的睡前印象中没有瑞秋，他想大概是因为那段时间母亲正在借酒消愁——她和父亲的婚姻曾快要走向灭亡。纽特的敏感也许就是在那时候逐渐形成的，他早早就学会观察父母的情绪，他还记得自己在某次问妈咪爸爸在哪时，母亲崩溃地哭了一场。至于爸爸到底在哪，最后是忒修斯给了他答案，哥哥说爸爸在工作，纽特问什么是工作。

忒修斯说：“爸爸有一间很漂亮的房间，那个房间叫办公室；他有一张深褐色的木头桌子，桌子腿上雕了很复杂的花纹，这个桌子是他的办公桌；爸爸还有一把皮质的椅子，可以转的那种，他坐在椅子上，处理银行里的一切事务。”

忒修斯在描述父亲的办公室时，纽特仰着脸蛋看自己的哥哥，他发现忒修斯在说话时喉结会跟着动。纽特把目光移到了哥哥的嘴唇上，伸出小手去捉忒修斯的下嘴唇，忒修斯低头看纽特，笑起来问：“你在做什么？纽特。”

纽特没有回答忒修斯，他问：“银行是什么？”

忒修斯说：“是放钱的地方，大家把钱都放在里面，爸爸替他们保管，这就是爸爸的工作。”

爸爸是因为“替人管钱”的工作而不能回家，从此纽特开始对“坐在办公室里办公”而感到厌恶，他也同样讨厌银行。

很多年后纽特去了父亲的办公室，这间办公室和忒修斯描述的一样——漂亮而精致，桌子是深褐色的，椅子是会转的皮椅，但是办公桌的桌腿没有雕花。纽特后来才知道忒修斯曾向他描绘的场景都只是大男孩的想象。

因为害怕“工作”和“办公室”会夺走忒修斯，纽特在有一段时间里常紧紧跟在忒修斯的后面，一遍一遍不厌其烦地问他是否也会去工作。忒修斯则同样不厌其烦地向纽特保证他不会去工作，至少不会在办公室里工作。“我以后要做个作家，给纽特写好多童话故事，好不好？”忒修斯抱起他身边的小纽特，在他脸蛋上亲了一口后这么说。

后来纽特便没再因为“工作”而纠缠忒修斯。

所以纽特在知道忒修斯也许会是个作家后的第一反应就是——忒修斯是个儿童书作家，他可能已经给无数个孩子创造了许多精彩的睡前读物。

纽特继续快速翻着邮件，在他读到将近一半时发现了有什么不对的地方——雅各布称呼忒修斯为“阿尔忒弥斯”，在其中一封内容较多的邮件里，纽特看出来雅各布的语气比较倾向于是在同一位女士交流。那么难道忒修斯的笔名是“阿尔忒弥斯”？这似乎也能解释纽特从未在书店里看到过作者署名为“忒修斯·斯卡曼德”的书籍。

纽特翻阅完所有的邮件已经凌晨，他光是思考是否要给雅各布回信就花费了将近两个小时。在这两个小时里他一边对忒修斯的电脑进行地毯式搜索，一边在心里组织给雅各布回信的语言。然而阳光透过窗帘映在桌上的时候，纽特还是一无所获。他疲倦地靠在转椅上，左边晃一下、右边晃一下，他看着窗帘缝隙之间的那一束好像金箔纸碎片的阳光，想起十几岁的忒修斯。

十几岁的忒修斯和这清晨的太阳一样充满了朝气，他已经在斯卡曼德家生活了很多年，但这么些年里他还是有着一些伦敦东区人的影子。纽特小时候曾随他去过一次东区，在得知自己将要和哥哥一起去东区之后，纽特做了好几个小时的心理建设，他甚至在心里悄悄把东区之行命名为“东区大冒险”——在小纽特的印象中那里一直是神秘又邪恶的存在，“开膛手杰克”对纽特造成过相当大的心理阴影，当然，这个故事也是忒修斯给他讲的。真正行走在伦敦东区的街道上，纽特才发现这里并不邪恶，也没有想象中贫困和混乱——他以为会看见衣不蔽体的乞讨者、破败不堪的房屋或当街抢劫的青年。纽特看着忒修斯在这里如鱼得水，内心有一点点他暂时还无法形容的感觉，他只是觉得这样的忒修斯有些陌生。这次以后他几乎再也没去过东区。

早上八点的时候纽特终于想好该如何回复雅各布，他决定耍一个小聪明——装作忒修斯的口吻告诉雅各布他的稿子全不见了，然后从雅各布那里要来备份。纽特坚持认为忒修斯的书稿里一定有关于他失踪的线索。

没过十分钟纽特就收到了雅各布的回信，对方先是对终于联系上忒修斯谢天谢地了一番，接着向他抱怨他失联的这段时间里自己有多么担心，纽特不确定雅各布对忒修斯的人身安全担忧的更多还是对忒修斯不能按时交稿担忧的更多，但根据经验来看，纽特认为应该是后者。

雅各布说：“……你确定你的书稿都被格式化了吗？我记得你都是用打字机写作。老天！现在美国是凌晨三点，而你在让我给你找备份！”

纽特在读到这一句话的时候对屏幕露出了一个抱歉的笑，然而他的疑惑一点都没有减少，他不知道忒修斯为什么要找个美国编辑，他也很好奇忒修斯的打字机在哪。警察们对忒修斯的房间进行过两次搜查，每一次都没有搜出来一个打字机，格雷夫斯也从未提起过打字机。

十分钟后雅各布发来了邮件，附件就是书稿备份。看来忒修斯并不是儿童文学作家，因为名叫《情色小说家之死》的小说面向的读者群怎么也不会儿童。

随附件一起的还有雅各布的疑问：“你的工作室是着火了还是淹水了？所有的稿子都没了吗？需要别的备份吗？”

从雅各布的语气和用词看得出来忒修斯在失踪前和他的关系已经很要好了，纽特怀疑这样要好的关系会不会给雅各布造成一种暧昧的错觉，毕竟美国编辑的屏幕背后是一位叫“阿尔忒弥斯”的女性作家。纽特不确定忒休斯给这位“阿尔忒弥斯”设立了一个怎样的人物性格，甚至连“她”现在处于哪个年龄段都没办法弄清。

纽特顺着雅各布的话撒谎：“被你说中了，工作室的水管出了问题，等我发现的时候它已经漏了一晚上的水，所以我决定搬家，这期间该死的皇家邮政把我的所有稿件都弄丢了。”

纽特从小就不善于撒谎，这个谎言简直漏洞百出，也许雅各布同样也抱有疑惑，但他还是非常好心的安慰了“阿尔忒弥斯”，纽特扫了一眼电脑上的时间，此时已经将近美国的凌晨四点了。

“我感到万分抱歉，你母亲的房子的确是太老了，换一个地方写作也许能帮助你开拓新的思路。虽然这么说有些不近人情，但是《情色小说家之死》的结局交稿日已经快到了。”

纽特盯着“你母亲的房子”这几个词看了很久，他记起来，和忒休斯唯一一次（被命名为“东区大冒险”的那次）去东区就是因为忒休斯要去曾经的家取一件什么东西。纽特早已不记得忒休斯从那间屋子里拿了个什么东西回来，也许是一封信，也许是一个盒子，也许是一串钥匙……在他的记忆中，最清晰和情感强烈的一个场景就是他站在屋子中间，身体的左边是一张小小的餐桌，餐桌旁摆着两把椅子，其中一把摇摇晃晃，忒休斯在挑选椅子时试了试它们的结实程度后选了相对来说更稳当的那把——他一会儿将站在椅子上拿放在柜子顶上的一个什么东西。到底是什么东西？纽特还是没想起来。

纽特合上电脑，把它放进衣柜里的暗格，那里面还躺着一本薄薄的秘密日记和一个黑色的硬盘。纽特不指望能从日记里找出什么，因为忒修斯说过能写出来和说出来的都不叫秘密。纽特也不打算看硬盘的内容，对于当下的他来说，任何东西的吸引力都没有忒修斯曾经的家大了。

纽特仍旧是开黄色的甲壳虫去东区，曾经科林说过如果纽特有需要可以开他的路虎。纽特对路虎的兴趣不大，但那位二十多岁的助理和忒修斯都很喜欢科林的路虎，纽特还记得有一次他和科林从银行回家就坐的是这辆车，当时科林为了和纽特说话坐在了后排，助理则坐在副驾驶，男孩一路都在和司机聊车的性能，导致司机分心踩了一次急刹——他差点就闯红灯了。科林的额头险些撞到前椅背，他对着男孩怒斥：“安东尼！闭上你的嘴！”纽特却忍不住低下头轻轻笑了一下，气急败坏的父亲让他感到了一些亲近。但同时他又有些难过，父亲从未训斥过他，这让他觉得科林和安东尼在那一刻更像一对正常的父子。

去年科林把路虎换成了特斯拉，他说要支持环保事业，纽特和忒修斯都知道科林是为了打造一个“热爱环保”的银行家的正面形象。特斯拉的外形更加充满未来感，纽特不觉得它可爱，可安东尼和忒修斯依然喜欢它，纽特认为，他们喜欢的不是车，而是坐进这辆车里的人的身份。小助理和忒修斯都不赞成纽特的观点，因为安东尼说他是真心热爱每一辆车，包括纽特吭吭乱叫的甲壳虫；忒修斯说他最爱的还是纽特的黄色甲壳虫和他自己的沃尔沃XC60。他说这句话的时候看着纽特，他的眼神里别有深意。纽特当然知道他是什么意思。他们曾经在车里有过性行为——在甲壳虫和沃尔沃里——只是腿交或者口交。

回忆起和忒修斯做过的事情并不好受。纽特坐在驾驶室转动钥匙却打不着火，这辆车的确够老了。他叹了一口气后趴在方向盘上，脸朝着左边的方向，穿过副驾驶那边的窗户，他看见了忒修斯的沃尔沃正规整又安静地停在原位，深灰色的车体让它和灰暗的车库融为一体。纽特想起了忒修斯的大衣。

他的哥哥有许多大衣，都是量身定做的。每一年瑞秋都会催着两个孩子在圣诞节之前多定制几套呢子大衣和西装，因为他们要随科林去不同的场合进行无聊的社交活动。这种“传统”自纽特16岁、忒修斯24岁那年起，也就是忒修斯爱上纽特那年。科林和瑞秋指望一年一度的上层人士的聚会能为忒修斯带来合适的未来妻子人选，他们却没想到纽特早了他们一步。就连纽特自己也偶尔会假设，如果自己晚了一点儿，现在的忒修斯是不是已经有孩子了。

忒修斯的大衣柜里有一个隔间专门放他那些相似的大衣和西服，它们都整整齐齐井然有序地排列和配套——一件大衣配一套西服，决不允许混搭。但忒修斯不常穿他们，他更热爱休闲一些的衣服，比如巴宝莉的风衣和古驰的白色板鞋。可纽特喜欢看忒修斯穿上配套的大衣和西服，在这一点上他的审美和宴会上那些只看外表的肤浅姑娘们高度重合。纽特不在意姑娘们抛给忒修斯的露骨暗示，他对忒修斯和自己总是有着莫名的信心。但有一次，只有那么一次，纽特因为这种事和忒休斯生气了。

纽特生气从不会爆发，他总是选择安静地坐在某个地方自我消化，那次也是一样——他独自端着一杯酒坐在最不起眼的地方看忒休斯和钱德勒小姐跳舞。纽特不喜欢她，忒休斯不喜欢她，甚至连瑞秋也不喜欢她，但钱德勒先生和科林是交往了近四十年的朋友，所以当钱德勒小姐主动邀请忒休斯时，他没办法拒绝，只能牵起女孩的手。纽特仰头把酒杯里剩的酒一饮而尽，再抬眼去寻找忒修斯时已经找不到他了。

纽特被室内的空气憋坏了，他悄悄离开想去外面呼吸一些新鲜空气，没过多久忒修斯找到了他。忒修斯的嘴里呼出一串白气，他朝自己的弟弟叫道：“纽特！”然后一把抱住了他。

忒修斯喜欢拥抱，但科林不喜欢，所以科林是唯一一个拒绝忒修斯拥抱的人。纽特想，忒修斯的这个爱好也许从他的母亲那遗传而来。

纽特回抱住了忒修斯，他从忒修斯的大衣上闻到了淡淡的烟草味、古龙水味，没有女人的香水味，这让纽特感到了一丝安心。忒修斯松开纽特之后把男孩逼到墙角，用自己的大衣罩住两人后亲吻了纽特的嘴。

这是他们最大胆的一次亲密——在父亲好友的庄园中、在夕阳的余晖下、在忒修斯的大衣里。

 

 

*

玛莎和特易购：都是英国的连锁超市品牌。玛莎是Marks & Spencer 定位为中高端超市；特易购是Tesco，定位为平价型超市。

 

tbc


	3. 失踪的情色小说家（2）

2.

 

斯卡曼德家除了忒休斯也许只有科林知道那所房子的具体地址，在忒修斯的母亲去世后(也就是忒修斯来到斯卡曼德家那一年)，忒修斯赚钱之前，那里一直都是由科林在缴纳房租。但纽特知道自己的父亲绝不会管这些“琐碎”的事情（在科林眼里只有银行里的事能称得上大事），所以纽特给科林的前助理——韦伯先生——打去了电话。  
韦伯先生在十多年前就离开了科林。之后他开了一家书店，韦伯先生曾说过开书店是他的梦想，在书店刚刚开业的那段时间，忒休斯去帮过他的忙，他在那里打工了大约半年，甚至更久。也许真正让忒休斯走上作家道路的正是那半年多的经历，纽特无法确定，但他还记得每次去书店找忒休斯的时候，自己哥哥脸上总是带着发自内心的笑容。  
那时候十五六岁的纽特在第一次见忒修斯笑得那么开心时才意识到忒修斯很少那么笑了——眼睛弯弯地眯成一条缝，嘴巴咧开露出洁白整齐的牙齿，喉间发出毫无顾忌的笑声，那时候的他真的很快乐。因此纽特隔着书店的大玻璃窗看到这样快乐的、被午后阳光笼罩的忒修斯时，他也跟着哥哥一起笑起来。  
结束书店打工后的忒修斯用了不过两天变回了原来的模样，他开怀的笑容消失就再未出现过。纽特二十岁左右的时候曾有段时间很想问问忒修斯，为什么现在的他不开心。但这样的问题实际上非常冒犯，因为从某些角度来看，这个问题就好像在问：你有丰富的物质生活又有弟弟做“情人”，到底还有什么没满足的呢？  
纽特不知道问题就出在这上面。忒修斯从来没说过，作为斯卡曼德家的长子，他却更像一个私生子。外人放在他身上的目光和来自科林的期望让他常常喘不过气；有时候夜晚突然醒来看见身边赤裸的纽特他只会觉得心情更加糟糕。

韦伯先生还存有忒修斯旧屋的邮编，纽特顺着这个邮编找到了那间房子。  
他站在门口才意识到自己没有钥匙。纽特试着扭了一下把手，门开了。房里的人应声回头看他，于是纽特和格雷夫斯四目相对，那男人现在站着的位置就是十岁的纽特曾站过的地方。纽特顺着回忆去寻找忒修斯站过的椅子和伸手拿东西的柜子，它们都还在，也都还摆在原来的地方，上面没有想象中厚厚的一层灰。一切就像是时间从纽特第一次来这里到现在的第二次到来就从未流逝过。  
纽特问格雷夫斯：“格雷夫斯先生，你怎么在这里？”  
格雷夫斯没有看纽特，他巡视着这个小屋，说：“我查到忒修斯的母亲留给了他一间房子，就过来看看。也许会找到什么线索。”  
格雷夫斯打量这间屋子的时候纽特也在观察它——墙上有三四个空相框组合成两排，旁边摆着两个上了年头的旧柜子(里面是空的，当然)，厨房没有厨具，看起来像书房的房间地上堆了几个空纸箱，纽特猜测那是放忒修斯的书稿的纸箱。  
现在他的书稿全没了，不知道是被扔掉了还是被带走了。忒修斯的行李箱还在家里，因此书稿被扔掉的可能性更高一点。  
纽特一心想要找到书稿，他不希望那些小说被格雷夫斯看见——既然忒修斯选择伪装成另一个人写小说，那么他就一定有不希望被外人知道自己是作家的理由。纽特无论如何也想不到在前几天，忒修斯盘着腿坐在地板上亲手把书稿烧成了灰，然后倒进马桶冲走了。  
“这里很干净。”格雷夫斯说。  
“什么？”纽特问。他看了一眼格雷夫斯后把目光移到了别处。  
“忒修斯·斯卡曼德的生母在他十一岁的时候去世，所以他被科林·斯卡曼德接回了家。但这个房子显然不像二十多年没人住的样子，”格雷夫斯的手指划过桌面，桌面浅薄的一层灰上留下一条指痕，“最多两周。两周没人打理。”  
“忒修斯常来这里对吗？纽特。”格雷夫斯逼近纽特，他直视着纽特的眼睛，带上些许压迫感。  
“我不知道。”纽特依旧不愿看着格雷夫斯，探长身上的气味让纽特又想起了忒修斯，尽管他们两人用的香水在气味上差别巨大：格雷夫斯闻起来进攻性太过强烈，而忒修斯就温和许多，他的气味和他这个人一样，中规中矩。不过忒修斯曾有一段时间身上是类似格雷夫斯这样的味道——纽特用赚到的第一笔钱给忒修斯买了一大瓶祖马龙（他本打算买Creed，但这笔钱不足以让他买这样一瓶当时对他来说很“昂贵”的香水），因此在那段时间里忒修斯只用这一瓶香水。这是发生在纽特十几岁时候的事情，发生在纽特对忒修斯产生迷恋的情感之前。  
格雷夫斯的存在逼迫纽特去面对哥哥的确失踪了的事实，纽特试图把“寻找真相”当做侦探游戏来做——就像他小时候会和忒修斯一起玩的那种，忒修斯还带他去过福尔摩斯博物馆——以忘记忒修斯的失踪，但格雷夫斯破坏了这一切，纽特不得不看着格雷夫斯，看着放在眼前的事实。  
“对不起，我不知道，”纽特再次说，他冲着格雷夫斯露出一个有些悲伤和抱歉的笑，“我得走了。”  
纽特转身离开，这间房子很小，他几乎只迈了三四步就走到了门口，也许是因为他的步子很大很急，纽特想，在小时候，那唯一一次来到这个地方的时候，他还觉得这里很大，虽然比不上他的家。  
“斯卡曼德先生，”格雷夫斯的声音在纽特背后响起，“我听说你和忒修斯的关系很好，我想知道这到底是不是真的！”  
纽特顿了零点几秒，然后冲出了这个地方，他把门也给带上了，门板撞到门框上发出了巨大而且粗鲁的声音，刚停在门外的小鸟们因为这声响扑棱着翅膀飞走了，纽特的眼泪不知觉地落了下来。  
纽特在心里为自己的粗鲁给格雷夫斯道了歉，他希望男人能理解他，同时他也讨厌自己，在这种时刻——清晰意识到忒修斯已经离开的时刻，他还在在意自己的教养问题。没人会因为门被关得太响而怪我，纽特想，忒修斯离开我了。

“没人会因为门关得太响而怪你，纽特。”忒修斯抱着小纽特说。  
小男孩刚刚被瑞秋训斥了一声，虽然瑞秋立刻给纽特道了歉，但他还是哭了，并且抽泣声连绵不断，瑞秋也在哭，她的哭声压抑又有些绝望，她一边给纽特抹眼泪一边说着对不起，纽特闻到她嘴里的酒味。  
那段时间的瑞秋很不好过，一切都是因为科林，他们有时吵架有时冷战，忒修斯也一度认为他的父亲和继母的婚姻即将走到尽头。  
而纽特在某个晚上，抱着睡前故事书跑进了瑞秋的房间，他喊着：“妈咪！”然后门随着他的跑动砰地关上了。  
瑞秋被吓了一大跳，她的酒杯落在地毯上，杯子没有碎，酒却全洒了。“纽特！”瑞秋大叫起来，“你为什么要这样关门！”  
忒修斯隐约听见了纽特的哭声，他来到瑞秋的房间门口，敲了三下门，瑞秋应了声，这时候她已经基本平静下来，她怀里搂着纽特，轻声说：“今晚忒修斯给你念睡前故事，好吗？”  
纽特没看见瑞秋对忒修斯用口型说了一句“谢谢”。这是她作为母亲最失职的一次，纽特想，她也从未给自己念过睡前故事。  
忒修斯抱着纽特回了小男孩的房间，他坐在床边，纽特坐在他的腿上，胳膊圈住忒修斯的脖子，腿圈住他的腰，头埋进了他的颈窝：“我不该那样关门，忒修斯。”  
忒修斯轻轻拍了拍纽特的背：“没人会因为门关得太响而怪你。”  
他说：“但我们的确要注意礼节。”  
纽特的教养和礼节流淌在他的血液里，但忒修斯不是，至少在礼节上不是。  
他用了很久才习惯如何优雅地使用餐具(幸好只有参加宴会时才需要严格遵守餐桌礼仪)；用了很久才戒掉从其他孩子那学会的脏话(同时也学会了如何优雅地骂人)；同样用了很久，久到在他失踪的那一刻，都无法适应自己是银行家儿子的身份。这些纽特从前不知道，在未来也不会知道。

纽特一无所获，他只能选择回家。在回家的路上他的眼泪几次模糊双眼，最后他不得不停在路边让它们一次性流个干净。纽特在流泪的时候只是盯着方向盘看，他什么都没想，眼泪就自己涌了出来。  
回到家的时候纽特在厨房遇见了瑞秋，他的母亲穿着睡衣，端着一杯牛奶(还好是牛奶而不是酒，纽特想)倚在料理台上。瑞秋看到纽特后直起身子，她问：“没有忒修斯的消息吗？”  
纽特摇头。瑞秋从身后的橱柜里拿出一个杯子给纽特到了一杯牛奶。纽特接过杯子喝了一口，他盯着杯子看，这不是他常用的那个。  
“忒修斯是个好孩子，他不会无故离家的。”瑞秋说，而且她的语气笃定，好像她多么了解忒修斯。纽特曾经也以为自己是了解忒修斯的，直到忒修斯失踪，他才发现他并不了解哥哥。  
忒修斯不是个“好孩子”，纽特在心里对瑞秋说。不仅忒修斯不是个“好孩子”，纽特同样不是。如果他把这些年来和忒修斯做过的事情告诉瑞秋，瑞秋一定会想让忒修斯从这个世界上消失。  
哦，对了，纽特想，我们在厨房也做过——忒修斯给我口交，我射进了他的嘴里，他全吞了下去，像喝牛奶那样。  
那天晚上科林回了家，所以应该是个节日，科林和瑞秋都喝了许多酒，他们睡得很早，佣人们睡得也很早，所以纽特和忒修斯来厨房找果汁喝的时候没有忍住就肆无忌惮地做了。之后他们回到房间里又来了三次，纽特希望忒修斯能真正进入他，忒修斯却执着于纽特的腿缝。  
虽然纽特没有说出口，但这次的确让他感到受伤。之后他就几乎不邀请忒修斯操他的屁股了。  
如果要在这栋大房子里找他们做过的一切关于情欲的事情，那简直轻而易举。纽特和忒修斯曾有段时间——大概是他十七岁，忒修斯二十五岁左右——相当热衷于探索对方的身体。那真是一段令人感叹和怀念的时光，纽特和忒修斯在逐渐成熟之后就再也不会那样富有激情，他们都在努力克制，虽然没人说破。

纽特请了一天假，邦缇给他发了好几条短信，询问他是否需要帮助。纽特上午没有顾得着回复助手，现在他重新坐回到自己房间的凳子上，捧起手机回复邦缇，他说一切都好。其实纽特很不好，一切都很不好，但他不想让助手担心，也不想让人知道他在调查什么。  
忒修斯的私密电脑里在“下载”文件夹中躺着雅各布传来的三个书稿，一个叫“阿尔忒弥斯(未完成未出版)”，一个叫“幻想集(处女作)”，一个叫“情色小说家之死(未完成)”。纽特的鼠标在三个文件间徘徊了很久，最终点击了“阿尔忒弥斯(未完成未出版)”。


	4. 《阿尔忒弥斯》（1）

在纽特看来，《阿尔忒弥斯》这本小说没能出版的原因是显而易见的——忒修斯在写它的时候文笔、思想、逻辑性和对故事的把控都太稚嫩。如果要发表中肯客观的意见，它只能算作是半部“网络烂文”，即使忒修斯把剩下的一半写完，起到的正面作用也只是让它成为了一部完整的作品，这无法改变它很烂的本质。但是，看在作者是忒修斯的份上，纽特实在不能像平时看待“烂文”那样看待忒修斯的作品，纽特想，人类真是有着严重“双重标准”特质的动物。

《阿尔忒弥斯》很短，它讲述了一个叫马修的青年对一个叫阿尔忒弥斯的少女的禁忌爱恋。

纽特猜想忒修斯在写这部小说时一定反复阅读了《洛丽塔》，虽然纽特不能指控自己的哥哥抄袭——并且全文也没有与《洛丽塔》一样的语句，甚至也没有太过相似的剧情——但它看起来就像是《洛丽塔》的翻版（至少忒修斯有过借鉴）。

 

忒修斯在创作这部小说时距离他的24岁生日不到一个月。彼时他还是一个期望年轻女性能把他从对弟弟扭曲幻想中解救的大男孩。他喜欢有姜色微卷头发的女孩，他曾对一个女孩有过好感。

在忒修斯写下第一个单词的时候（那时他还没开始用打字机）他想起了21岁时喜欢过的一个女孩，她叫戴安娜。“也许在取名的时候我的妈妈正好看见了电视中的戴安娜王妃”戴安娜这么对忒修斯讲述她名字的由来。“但是，”戴安娜低下头，她的姜色卷发从耳侧落下，“他们都叫我‘长雀斑的戴安娜’，我恨他们。”忒修斯以为“他们”指所有给女孩起外号的人，因为戴安娜的脸上布满了星星点点的雀斑。

“那些雀斑是上帝给你留下的礼物，那是他亲吻你的痕迹。”忒修斯这么跟戴安娜说。女孩朝忒修斯露出了一个笑容，可她心里却不以为然，忒修斯的这套说辞她已经从无数人那里听到过无数个版本，现实是想要嘲笑她的人依旧在嘲笑她。拜托，“上帝的礼物”这样老套的说法哄孩子也许勉强能用得上，她想。

戴安娜不知道，在1996年的夏天，忒修斯的确这么和纽特说过。那时六岁的纽特正在海德公园里追鸽子，他的短裤里是两条细白的小腿，它们前后交替带着纽特在草地上奔跑。瑞秋的脸上架了一个大墨镜，她坐在路边的凳子上，脸对着纽特和忒修斯，面无表情。阳光从云层间泄下笼在纽特身上，他看起来像是镀了一层金边的小天使。

小天使的快乐很短暂，因为乔治——纽特刚认识了不到五分钟的新朋友——说他的脸很脏。

纽特放弃了草地上成群结队的鸽子和新朋友，他跑向哥哥，问忒修斯：“我的脸上是什么？”

忒修斯说那是上帝亲吻纽特留下的痕迹，男孩为自己临时编出的这个理由自得了很久，哪怕一直到现在——正坐在离伦敦很远很远的一个小书屋里的他依然在为此而得意。

显然，纽特和戴安娜在这个事情上的见解是一样的，他们共同认为雀斑并不是什么特殊礼物，更不是上帝偏爱自己的证据，非要有一个说法的话，纽特更倾向于这是忒修斯的个人喜好问题。

所以，《阿尔忒弥斯》的主角——叫阿尔忒弥斯的小女孩，她有一头姜色的卷发和一脸雀斑，正如纽特那样。

 

马修和阿尔忒弥斯相遇在一个夏天。

马修是个“自由创作者”，这个词的表面意思让他看起来似乎是个艺术家，但马修，以及他的父母都清楚，“自由创作者”意味着他找不到工作，只能靠创作一些奇怪（他会对外说是抽象艺术）的东西来勉强维持生计。因此马修常认为自己是个“艺术骗子”，他在“认清自我”这方面颇有造诣，至少比艺术创作要强。

2008年的夏天马修刚过23岁，他同父母告别，独自一人离开伦敦，一路向南（其实也不过就是两三个小时的路程）到了布莱顿。他联系上了这里的一家人，打算租下他们的房子用于自己的艺术创作工作，马修不希望被打扰，又想能随时看到海，于是他想到了布莱顿。

伯德家在白崖通往布莱顿市区的中间，离白崖更近一些。到市区有两趟公交车可以坐，不过马修会选择开车去市区。马修用了一个下午把自己的行李搬到伯德家的隔壁——依旧是伯德家的房子，只不过它刚刚空出来，上一家租户租期到了后便搬走了，伯德太太把租房信息放在网络上后没多久就被马修看到了。

马修的东西不多但是非常占空间，比如画板、画架、各种各样的颜料或工具等等，它们占满了马修的轿车后座和一整个后备箱。马修布置完自己的房间后已经下午七点多了。天空依然明亮。

伯德太太来敲响了马修的门，她邀请马修和他们共进晚餐。于是马修认识了13岁的汉娜·阿尔忒弥斯·伯德——伯德家的第二个孩子，她还有个哥哥，叫詹姆斯·伯德，毫无特点的名字，马修想。

刚认识阿尔忒弥斯的马修和女孩的家人一样叫她汉娜，但他发现汉娜那个令人讨厌的哥哥会一脸揶揄地叫汉娜“阿尔忒弥斯”，短短的一个晚餐他已经惹来女孩三个悄悄的白眼。马修把这个名字记在了心上，“阿尔忒弥斯”比起“汉娜”更符合女孩的气质。一顿晚餐后，马修已经被阿尔忒弥斯给迷住了。

他热爱她的长发和雀斑。马修离开伯德家的时候已经晚上九点半，天刚有变暗的意思，伯德先生打开了门口的灯，他们一家站在门外同马修道别。那时阿尔忒弥斯穿着一件露出了肩头的米白色连衣裙，她圆润的肩头和上臂藏在浓密的姜色头发中若隐若现，即使夜色渐浓灯光昏暗，马修依然能看见她脸上和肩上的点点雀斑，它们真美，马修想，它们因她而有了生命和灵魂，最终变成了马修内心的精灵。

那个晚上马修创作到凌晨两点，他画了一个坐在草地上的少女，她只露出了一张侧脸，而且是被头发遮去了一半的侧脸，她正闭着眼嗅手上拿着的一朵雏菊。

一周后马修带上自己的作品去了市里的画廊，他希望能把那些积压了很久的作品卖出一部分。但画廊老板并没有接马修的画，老板的用词很不客气，他说马修的作品很“无聊”，包括那张坐在草地上的阿尔忒弥斯。

马修回家的路上碰见了独自一人的阿尔忒弥斯。他摇下车窗，冲右前方的阿尔忒弥斯喊：“汉娜！”

女孩回头看他，阳光过于刺眼，她眯起了眼睛。

“上车吧，我带你回家。”马修说。

“我不回家，马修，”阿尔忒弥斯笑着说，她看起来很快乐，“我要去白崖，你能送我一程吗？”

“如果你不介意的话，我可以陪你。”马修说。

阿尔忒弥斯愉快地点了点头后钻进了马修的车里。看起来她似乎对马修的福特嘉年华相当有兴趣，阿尔忒弥斯仔细观察了一番后终于被车座上的马修的画吸引了注意力。

“我可以看吗？”她问。

马修并不知道当时的自己出于什么想法而同意了阿尔忒弥斯——他本该拒绝的。

阿尔忒弥斯看见了那张画，她坐在草地上的画，女孩抬起头从后视镜里看着马修：“这是你画的吗？这个女孩和我很像。”

马修舔了舔嘴唇：“是我画的，这就是你。”

“你画了我？”阿尔忒弥斯笑着说，她显然有些不敢相信。

“是的，是你。”

“哇，这可真是，”阿尔忒弥斯再次低头欣赏起画作，“令人不敢相信，你画的真好，马修。”

“谢谢！”马修说，“我们到了。”

马修和阿尔忒弥斯选择从停车场旁的一条小路去白崖，这条路要经过一片湖，顺着湖走就能到海边——海水拐了个弯后流入湖道就成了湖水，马修想，这湖水一定带着海水的咸味。

石头海滩边有人在晒日光浴，其中也有解开了泳衣胸带的女士趴在充气垫上，裸背暴露在太阳下，马修看了眼她古铜色的紧致肌肤，然后赶紧收回了眼神，他发现身边的阿尔忒弥斯没有在意他的目光所在之处后舒了口气。

这天阿尔忒弥斯穿了一件鹅黄色的连衣裙，脚上是一双酒红色的漆皮鞋，她不想把鞋子蹭坏，所以提议从缓坡上悬崖。缓坡稍远，但马修并不介意，相反，他希望能和阿尔忒弥斯多相处一会儿。

上到悬崖后阿尔忒弥斯脸上已经起了一层薄汗，因此她在阳光的直射下仿佛正闪着光，像钻石那样。马修盯着她看，她却只看大海和云层。

阿尔忒弥斯在离悬崖边大约十米的距离坐下，马修坐在她身边。阿尔忒弥斯问他为什么要来布莱顿，由于阳光太强烈，她依旧是眯着眼，这使她的眉头和鼻子都皱在一起，阿尔忒弥斯抬起手挡在额头上，试图遮住一些阳光。马修看见她的腋下有些许浅色的稀疏柔软的腋毛，他忍不住咽了口口水。

马修说他来布莱顿是为了创作，阿尔忒弥斯歪着脑袋问什么类型的创作。

“油画、水彩画、素描……”马修想了想，“拼贴艺术、摄影……之类。”

“但是你今天没有带上相机，我听说摄影师每时每刻都会带着相机的。”阿尔忒弥斯说。

她尖锐地指出了问题所在——马修并不是专业摄影师，因此他还没有养成时刻把照相机带在身边的习惯。

马修有些尴尬地笑笑：“是的，今天忘记了。”

“我可以请你为我拍些照片吗？”阿尔忒弥斯说，“詹姆斯的风格我已经有些厌倦了。”

马修和阿尔忒弥斯回家的时候伯德夫妇还没有下班，詹姆斯也没回家。阿尔忒弥斯邀请马修上二楼她的房间参观，确切地说是参观詹姆斯给她拍的照片，她认为这些照片能给马修一些参考。

马修不得不承认，18岁的詹姆斯看起来更像是专业人士。马修不知道詹姆斯给阿尔忒弥斯拍照用的是什么设备，但是他的构图和对光影的把握，以及想要传递出来的想法都更加成熟一些。

但是在詹姆斯照片中的阿尔忒弥斯有些平凡，像每一位清纯的少女那样平凡。詹姆斯根本看不到她的美！马修如此想。

于是阿尔忒弥斯便成为了马修的模特。海边、皇家码头、白崖都是他们的取景地，阿尔忒弥斯更加偏爱白崖，所以马修为阿尔忒弥斯拍的上千张照片很多都是由白崖做为背景。

但是马修最爱的一张却是在室内拍的，并且是抓拍。

那天他们依旧打算去白崖，阿尔忒弥斯想要在悬崖脚下的石头滩照相，但她却不想穿泳衣或者适合在海边行走的衣裙。阿尔忒弥斯选了一条有荷叶边袖口的酒红色连衣裙，她还想配一条乳白色的吊带袜。把衣服在床上摊开后，阿尔忒弥斯抬着头看看马修，似乎在征求他的意见，马修说：“很好看。”

阿尔忒弥斯点头，然后轻声说：“我该换衣服了。”

马修意识到阿尔忒弥斯是在请他离开，他的脑袋立刻像所有的下流男人那样，想象了阿尔忒弥斯的裸体。

马修站在阿尔忒弥斯房间外调整着照相机，他感觉等了很久，于是走近了女孩的房门，发现她没有把门关严。

她正在穿吊带袜。酒红色的裙子仅仅盖住了她的屁股，她的一只脚搭在床沿，双手攥着吊带袜往上拉，腰弯成一个美妙的弧度，姜色卷发从耳朵后面掉落垂在肩膀旁。马修在此刻决定从此不再称呼她为“汉娜”，她得是他一个人的“阿尔忒弥斯”。

所以马修这么叫出了口，阿尔忒弥斯带着些惊讶扭头看马修的时候被抓拍下来。

几天之后阿尔忒弥斯看到了那张照片，她捂着嘴笑，神情里多少有些羞赧，她说：“看起来很色情。”

当然有些色情，马修正是带着色情的想法拍下了这张照片。马修没有告诉阿尔忒弥斯，他在拍下照片之后，几天没有睡觉，就是为了创作一个系列的抽象油画——以色情的阿尔忒弥斯为原型。

但是他的油画依旧没有卖出去，画廊老板说马修的抽象画并不抽象，满幅全是生殖器官，低俗不堪。

 

到此处故事讲述了三分之二，纽特也已经察觉出叫做阿尔忒弥斯的女孩其实就是他自己，因为在他12岁的夏天全家一起去过布莱顿度假，也就是在那个夏天他第一次穿上女士吊带袜。

那时候忒修斯正在为自己的摄影课作业发愁，好几个月里他都随身带着照相机——为了看到有趣的场景立刻就能拍下。然而照片洗出来后没有一张能让他满意，最后忒修斯把目光放在了纽特身上，他希望纽特能作为他的模特。

忒修斯说纽特身上有一种模糊了性别的美，纽特当时并不认为这是一种夸赞，他以为忒修斯在用另一种说法形容他像个女孩，而他已经因为自己的中间名被同学和朋友嘲笑过几次了。

两天后纽特答应了忒修斯，因为他实在不忍心看见忒修斯的失落。12岁的纽特还不知道忒修斯善于在他面前装可怜，有时候忒修斯绝不是表面上看起来的友好而老实的邻家帅男孩，在伪装和使小小的心眼方面才能看出来忒修斯身体内流淌着科林的血。

在某个炎热的上午（纽特早已忘记是具体哪一天，只有那天的炎热深入他的记忆）忒修斯走进他的房间，这个房间位置正是忒修斯描写的阿尔忒弥斯的房间位置——上楼梯左转的第一个房间。他给纽特带了三四件裙子和两条袜子，纽特挑选了一条酒红色的裙子和乳白色的吊带袜（另一条是蕾丝袜）。

纽特在换衣服的时候把忒修斯给赶出了房间。那个夏天他的头发长长了些还没来得及修剪，它们乱蓬蓬地围在纽特的脖子上，他随手把它们捋了捋却扯疼了自己，纽特对着镜子龇牙咧嘴，他发现自己看起来像个甜蜜却反叛的小女孩。纽特试着像女孩那样左右转了转身体，裙摆跟着他的身体摆动起来，吊带袜的袜口和大腿皮肤相接的地方露了出来。当时纽特不知道忒修斯正站在门外，如同一个偷窥狂从门缝中观察自己。忒修斯推推门，让照相机的镜头能没有阻碍地伸进去拍到纽特。

后来忒修斯开着科林的车带纽特去了白崖，纽特不好意思下车，他以为大家会认为他是一个有女装癖的小男孩，却没想到他看起来如此美好，比当时同在白崖游玩的任何一个女孩或者男孩都美好。

忒修斯想，一定是纽特的雀斑和头发赋予了他世间无二的美。

在创作《阿尔忒弥斯》的时候忒修斯花了许多笔墨描写阿尔忒弥斯的雀斑和长发，他把女孩比作橱窗里的娃娃，马修则是会对着娃娃手淫的下流男人。

忒修斯在白崖给纽特拍摄了很多照片，纽特从始至终都没有完全放松，他的姿态和神情都有些僵硬和羞涩。照片洗出来后瑞秋和科林也一起欣赏了它们，父亲和母亲点评照片的样子让纽特觉得自己好像被参观的马戏团猴子，“这很残忍！”纽特对他们发出了抗议，瑞秋忍着笑抱住纽特，亲吻了他的额头说：“阿尔忒弥斯，你真的很美，妈咪对天发誓！你是上帝赐予我最完美的礼物。”

纽特皱着眉头看忒修斯，他在心里对忒修斯说：“这才是‘上帝赐予的礼物’的正确用法。”忒修斯当然无法领悟他的想法，他对纽特露出一个傻乎乎的带着歉意的憨笑。

在纽特的所有记忆中，12岁的夏天，在布莱顿的这一个多星期是斯卡曼德家最开心和幸福的时光。

对于忒修斯来说，这段时间有特殊的意义。那些照片他没有当做作业上交——它们记录了一个12岁男孩羞涩和纯洁的样子，他被包裹在可爱的女士裙装下，周身都散发着最吸引人的原始的情欲。虽然没人能看出来这些照片的创造者内心的背德想法，但忒修斯不想让他的阿尔忒弥斯被更多的人看到，所以他把它们藏了起来。

纽特没能在忒修斯的房间或他的旧家找到它们，因为这些照片是为数不多的忒修斯带着一起离开的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白崖：位于英国南唐斯国家公园的断崖海岸线，有七座主要的白垩断崖（White Cliffs）相连，紧临英吉利海峡，故名为“七姐妹”。（来自百度百科）


	5. 《阿尔忒弥斯》（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及underage描写！请慎入！慎入！慎入！！！！

5.《阿尔忒弥斯》（2）

**本章有涉及underage内容，请慎入。**

 

纽特从没想过有这样的一种可能性——忒修斯早在他很小，很有可能是他只有12岁的时候就爱上了他。意识到这种可能性让纽特开始重新审视和评判他与忒修斯之间的关系。这在某种程度上也大致解释了忒修斯为什么从不操纽特的屁股——也许是负罪感。因为每一次，几乎每一次，纽特在忒修斯面前赤身裸体的时候，忒修斯都会想起他小时候。

 

阿尔忒弥斯成为马修的模特之后，他们之间的关系就亲近了很多。白天女孩的父母去上班，哥哥詹姆斯去球场踢球，阿尔忒弥斯就会去伯德家的隔壁——正住着马修的另一个伯德家的房子。马修给阿尔忒弥斯买了许多裙子和丝袜，大多都是白色的，因为马修喜欢白色，并且他觉得白色能把阿尔忒弥斯的纯情气质完美烘托。丝袜也是白色的——马修认为黑色过于色情（但他在黑色渔网袜前伫立了很久），红色会让阿尔忒弥斯看起来像个雏妓，灰色是个奇怪的颜色，马修看不出它哪里不好也看不出它哪里好。

马修在普莱马克*为这些衣物结账时，身材微胖，涂着黑色口红以及胳膊上有大片纹身的女收银员抬头看了他很多次，马修心虚地低着头。她多半把我当做了恋童者，马修想。

这些衣裙多是带着蕾丝花边的，有些有精致的镂空。丝袜也有蕾丝花边，当然也有几条吊带袜。

马修还给阿尔忒弥斯买了白色的蕾丝胸罩和内裤，但他不敢拿出来让女孩试。马修并不认为自己是恋童者，但他却迷恋阿尔忒弥斯。

阿尔忒弥斯第一次试这些衣裙的时候把马修关在了门外。她很少穿白色的衣服——伯德太太说白色实在太容易脏了。所以阿尔忒弥斯在穿上一条白色的吊带裙后对镜子里的自己以及想象中的母亲做了个鬼脸，她在心里对伯德太太说：“没人规定白色容易脏所以就不能穿白色的衣服！”

白色吊带裙稍微有些大，毕竟马修并不知道阿尔忒弥斯穿衣服的确切码数，但总体还算合身。只是领口太大了。

阿尔忒弥斯从房间里走出来，她低着头，看起来是在害羞。这条可怜的小裙子只能勉强遮住阿尔忒弥斯的一小部分胸脯，确切地说是只能遮住她的乳头，还没发育完全的乳头。

少女的胸微微隆起，即使是胸前也有点点雀斑。阿尔忒弥斯说：“我想这条裙子太大了。”

马修却说：“不，刚刚好。”

阿尔忒弥斯看着马修的眼睛：“真的吗？”

马修点头，说：“你真是美极了。”

如果伯德太太在旁边，她一定会尖叫着骂马修是个变态，马修也认识到自己的回答使他看起来像个变态。此时他对自己的认知有些动摇。“我真的是个变态吗？”他在心里问自己。

阿尔忒弥斯似乎不太在意，反倒是带着开心的语气说：“谢谢。”

“还从没有人这样夸过我。”她补充说。

马修一时间陷入了惊讶，他以为人人都会夸赞阿尔忒弥斯的美。上帝啊，她比天使还要美上几百倍！马修在心里叫喊。

 

阿尔忒弥斯第二次换衣服的时候，连衣裙的劣质拉链把她的长发给卡在了里面，她让马修帮帮她。于是马修看见了阿尔忒弥斯的半个裸背——当然是有雀斑点缀的。这也是马修第一次撩起阿尔忒弥斯的长发，她的头发不像马修想象的如同丝绸一样顺滑冰凉，它们很柔软，摸起来也感觉很脆弱。马修想，我早该想象到的，她的头发应该和她的腋毛一样细软。

马修能看到阿尔忒弥斯的发根，他再稍稍前倾身体就能看见少女的乳房。马修很明白，如果他真的前倾了身体去看阿尔忒弥斯的乳房，那么他就会成为背负着恋童罪的罪人。

最终马修选择去做一个罪人——他看见了少女鼓起的乳房：那就像胸前多出来的两个小肉球，单从视觉上讲并无任何美感，马修敢肯定哪怕是四十多岁的伯德太太也有比阿尔忒弥斯形状更好的乳房。但阿尔忒弥斯拥有一具年轻的身体，即使上面遍布雀斑（乳房上也有一些，马修甚至认定她的乳头上同样有雀斑）。阿尔忒弥斯的体香和发香悄无声息地溜进了马修的鼻子里，她的头发是牛奶味——她用牛奶味的洗发水，马修借用卫生间的时候见到过；她的体香有太阳的气味，她本不该被马修如此亵渎的，马修的理智对此一清二楚，但此时的马修把理智抛弃，他早已下定决心去做一个负罪之人。(“即使是太阳也无法驱走马修内心的罪恶，他的手搭上阿尔忒弥斯肩膀的那一刻起他就要永世背负罪名。但他还是那么做了，并且毫无悔意。”忒修斯在原文这么写道。)

连衣裙的拉链依旧卡在半路，马修闭上眼嗅着阿尔忒弥斯的体香，他的双手紧紧握住女孩的肩头，如果这时阿尔忒弥斯出声叫他，他就会如摸到炙铁般逃走，但是女孩没有出声。(“这是两个人一起完成的犯罪，阿尔忒弥斯沉默地成为了马修的从犯。”忒修斯写道。但纽特却认为从一开始阿尔忒弥斯就主导了一切，马修自愿被利用。)然后他把阿尔忒弥斯向后拉，将她箍在怀里，炽热的阴茎就抵在她的腰窝处。

马修的呼吸变得急促，阿尔忒弥斯却像没有生命的娃娃毫无反应。（“她并不是真的没有反应，阿尔忒弥斯只是不知道要如何回应抱住她的男人。那个男人带着温度的阴茎正抵在她的腰上，阿尔忒弥斯甚至能感受到它的形状，或者说能想象到它的样子——又长又粗，颜色很深，不是那么好看。”纽特看出来忒修斯把自己的阴茎模样写进了小说里，忒修斯的阴茎的确不太好看，但纽特心甘情愿含住它，因为它是忒修斯的一部分。）

马修没看见阿尔忒弥斯也闭上了眼。他的手向下摸，钻进连衣裙敞开的衣领里，摸到了女孩的乳房。那里的触感的确只是鼓起的一块普通的肉，但女孩的乳头和马修的手心嵌合得恰到好处。一块软肉和一颗乳尖，就是马修此时以及未来很多年的欲望之源。

乳尖蹭着马修的手心，他只是稍用了些力去抓它，阿尔忒弥斯便轻喘着出声。马修射在了内裤里，这是他第一次射这么快。

阿尔忒弥斯当然不知道马修已经射了，她把自己的手搭在了马修握住她乳房的手上，阿尔忒弥斯偏了偏头，好让马修能俯身亲吻她的脖子。

马修的唇覆盖上阿尔忒弥斯的皮肤时，女孩几不可闻地倒抽了一口气，她初经情事，哪怕是在脑中幻想过无数次、在学校听朋友提起过无数次，都没有现实发生来的真切。马修让阿尔忒弥斯面向自己，然而他们都不敢正视对方，他干脆抱起女孩让她坐在床上，然后他自己跪在了她的面前。

他即将打开阿尔忒弥斯的双腿，做一个“在橱窗前对着美丽娃娃手淫的男人”。

阿尔忒弥斯一直都没有拒绝马修，因此男人把她紧闭的双腿分开时顺利得令人不敢相信。（“和马修比起来，阿尔忒弥斯才是真正的恶魔，她借着自己纯真无邪的外表把马修狠狠地推进了地狱。”忒修斯写的这一段话让纽特不太认同，他觉得这是忒修斯在指责自己。事实上在纽特14岁之前，他从没有想过勾引忒修斯。这样的指控非常不公平，纽特想。）

阿尔忒弥斯依旧闭着眼睛。她的大腿被吊带袜勒出了一条浅淡的红痕，马修朝那个地方轻咬一口，阿尔忒弥斯叫出了声。马修托住女孩的背，让她不至于会向后倒下。

然后马修亲吻了阿尔忒弥斯的大腿根，接着隔着她白色的蕾丝内裤亲吻她的阴唇。那就像在吃一颗美味的果冻，马修想。

“他虔诚地托住阿尔忒弥斯的双腿，没有把她的内裤摘下，好像隔着一层湿透的薄布猥亵阿尔忒弥斯就不算构成‘猥亵行为’。他灵活的舌头让阿尔忒弥斯沉迷其中，她的喘息无疑鼓励了马修，让他侥幸地以为自己的罪已被宽恕。他大胆地拨开了她的内裤，舌头钻入她的阴道时阿尔忒弥斯轻声叫了他的名字：‘马修……请停下来……’她把他拽回现实，然后重新推他进了地狱。”

 

《阿尔忒弥斯》全文到此结束，纽特关闭了文档。忒修斯没有继续创作的原因纽特不得而知，但无论因为什么纽特都感谢忒修斯没有完成它——阿尔忒弥斯和马修相处的一些细节和纽特与忒修斯的某些习惯太相似，它对于斯卡曼德兄弟来说就是一颗定时炸弹，况且，这本小说一旦出版忒修斯一定会被戴上“恋童者”的帽子。

忒修斯在写最后一段（“阿尔忒弥斯把马修重新推进地狱”）的时候刚和纽特发生第一次性关系——只有口交的性关系。站在忒修斯的角度上看，纽特那天晚上的确在不停地引诱他。他的弟弟先是在吃饭的时候让他喝了不少酒，然后夜里偷偷带着几瓶啤酒溜进他的房间。这是纽特第一次喝酒，忒修斯不知道他的酒量如何，所以只是象征性地给他倒了一小杯。但纽特的脸迅速红了起来，他喝完一杯酒后扑向了忒修斯，忒修斯以为这只是又一场愉快的玩闹，直到纽特坐在他的腿上，用他稚嫩的阴茎顶忒修斯的胯。

他说：“忒修斯，我不舒服。”

忒修斯那个时候当然是有些醉的（虽然第二天他质疑了自己一整天），他解开了纽特的裤子，脱下他的底裤，握住他的阴茎。纽特躺在地毯上，忒修斯压在他的身上，用左手将纽特圈进了怀里，因此男孩微弱的呻吟一声不落地传入了忒修斯耳朵里，他自己的阴茎也很硬很胀，他幻想把自己的大家伙塞进纽特的屁股里，幻想了很多年。

后来忒修斯开始亲吻纽特，他解开弟弟的衬衣，轻轻地用唇触碰他，不敢在纽特的皮肤上留下任何痕迹。他的吻来到纽特的小腹上，忒修斯看看纽特的阴茎，低下头把它含进了嘴里。

纽特叫了出来，随即他捂住自己的嘴。纽特看着正给自己口交的忒修斯，有点难过却不觉得后悔。那时候的纽特还不知道这个夜晚发生的事会是十二年后忒修斯失踪事件的源头，他更不知道这十二年来忒修斯几乎每天都生活在煎熬中。尽管忒修斯有时也会怀疑到底存不存在“纽特引诱自己”这回事，但他至少清楚地知道，从一开始他就不该让纽特喝那一杯啤酒，甚至，追溯到更早之前，从他把照相机的镜头对准纽特的那一刻起一切就已经偏离轨道了。

如《阿尔忒弥斯》中所写，纽特是这场“兄弟乱伦”事件的从犯，不过与其说他是从犯，不如说他是主谋，忒修斯和马修一样是被引诱的可怜“受害者”。只是忒修斯从不知道自己“根据事实改编”的作品还原了整个真相，他深爱的如天使般的纽特实际上是把他推向深渊的恶魔。

纽特深知，无论是他和忒修斯，还是阿尔忒弥斯和马修，在这整个故事里没有一个人是无辜的。

*普莱马克：PRIMARK的是爱尔兰的服装零售商，在爱尔兰（包括38家名为PENNEYS的门店），英国，奥地利，比利时，德国，葡萄牙，西班牙和荷兰连锁经营。该公司是英国食品加工公司ABF的附属公司，总部设在都柏林。PRIMARK是英国的一个大众化品牌，被冠以“街头进步最多的商店”、“最实惠商店”、“50英镑花费中最佳商店”、“市中心年度最佳商店”、“英国年度经销商”等称号。PRIMARK以百姓能承受的价格走“大众时尚路线”，在英国约有百家连锁店，成功带动了欧洲时尚界“低消费高时尚”的新风，是老牌的英国服饰品牌，旗下拥有诸多适合不同年龄风格的品牌线。（来自百度百科）


End file.
